Just a Dream
by McBastard
Summary: Oneshot. Slight AU and OOC. Rachel goes to New York as a birthday present from her fathers but something terrible happened when she was there. *WARNING: Mentions of rape and self-harm.*


She closed the book, placed it on the table, and finally, decided to walk through the door. Rachel took in a deep breath as she began to walk through the cold, dark night. The streetlights did nothing to help stave off the darkness. Rachel pulled up her sweatshirt sleeves up over her wrists, covering up her now faded scars. She hated the way she looked, acted, everything about herself she truly loathed. Olivia was ashamed of herself. If anyone found out about her secret, they would tell her parents, and soon they would ship her off into rehab. The start of her addiction began from an event. A tragic event that no one, not even her own fathers knew about. The coldness of the night sent Rachel's mind reeling, back to a cold dark alleyway.

_Her dads had given her a non-expense paid trip to New York without them for her sixteenth birthday. Rachel decided to take the New York City subway __to go see "Wicked" at the Gershwin Theater. Rachel was beyond ecstatic to see one of the plays she dreamed of being in one day. _

_As she entered the Times Square station she thought she felt someone watching her, following her every move. This feeling of dread came over Rachel as soon as she got off the subway as fast as she could, without turning back to see if someone was actually following her. When Rachel reached the top of the stairs she inhaled a deep breath hoping that what she was feeling was just a figment of her overactive imagination. As she turned the corner, the feeling of dismay once again came over her. Rachel sped up her pace, trying to find safety as fast as possible, but within thirty seconds a large hand came over her mouth as she tried to scream and was being dragged into a dark alleyway. _

_Rachel felt the person put a piece of cloth into her mouth after removing their hand so that she could not make a sound; he bound her hands together behind her back and Rachel was unable to resist what was about to happen. _

_The man who dragged Rachel away from any type of safety looked her up and down, getting a full view of her body. _

"_Such a beautiful girl. You try to scream or do anything to try to prevent me from doing what I'm about to do, I'll kill you," the man whispered into her ear as he pulled out a sliver knife._

_Rachel's eyes widened in terror, she tried to scream once more but the cloth was prohibiting her. She could see that the man's eyes were dark with lust. Rachel knew what was coming next for she did what she thought she could do by shutting down her conscience while she was horribly being taking advantage of and violated._

Rachel's sweet brown orbs were filled with tears as she remembered what had happened to her. Tears began to run down her face. Rachel was truly in a depression.

Her feet had dragged her to the park she used to love. The park was empty and quiet, nothing but the sound of the wind could be heard. Rachel sat down on the dewy grass and pulled up her sleeves and began to examine her scars. All of the scars on her body, she could remember where she was and what day she made each particular cut.

"I don't deserve to be here on this planet anymore. I'm just a waste of space. What's the use of living anymore? There's nothing to look forward to anymore, not even Glee club could make me happy right now. Everything I do now, everything I touch… It just ends up being a failure. I'm a failure," Rachel whispered aloud to herself.

She rummaged throughout her bag. Once she found what she was looking for Rachel pulled it out and stared at the shiny new sliver blade, or what Rachel called her "best friend."

An hour has gone by with Rachel still at the park. She ended up putting the blade back into her bag and decided that she'll see her best friend later on in her bathroom at home. Rachel was just lying down on the grass looking up into the night sky.

As more time went by, Rachel thought that now would be a good time to start heading home. As she was lingering throughout the park she could her footsteps not that far away right behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around.

"I know you're there, might as well stop hiding," Rachel said as she looked around.

When Rachel did not get a response, she thought it was just her imagination acting up again and started to walk away. As she kept moving at a steady pace, she could still hear footsteps behind her, getting closer and closer. As she turned around once again, her worst nightmare appeared right in front of her.

"Remember me sweetheart?" asked a mysterious voice.

Rachel's eyes widened. Her attacker from New York was standing face to face with her, holding a gun.

"Judging by the way your gorgeous eyes are looking at me, I'm going to take that as a yes. I've missed you."

Rachel scowled.

"Go to hell!" yelled Rachel as she spit on his face and tried to run away.

"You little brat!" yelled her attacker in anger as he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned Rachel's body around so that she was facing him.

Rachel looked into the eyes of the man she despised and saw that he was furious. She tried to run away again, but his grip on her was too strong.

He looked at Rachel and said, "Say goodbye to your life."

Rachel panicked, and soon all she heard was a gunshot…

Rachel gasped as she sat up in her bed, sweat dripping down her forehead. She looked down towards her wrists and saw that she didn't have any scars. She was utterly confused, she tried to think of what just happened, but she heard the sound of one of her dad's voice interrupting her thoughts.

"RACHEL BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Soon it dawned to her.

"It was just a dream?" Rachel questioned, "It was just a dream."

**A/N: And that's all folks! Aha, cookies for anyone who got my reference I just made. :P Well anyways, I originally wrote this piece for my English class last school year and I have been debating with myself if I should publish my work on here and I decided that I should so people could have another fanfic to read. I know that the idea isn't original but that was all that I could come up with when I wrote this. I apologize for any mistakes that were made. I hoped that you enjoyed it, and constructive criticism and suggestions are welcomed. :)**


End file.
